


Fëanáro

by consumptive_sphinx



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Darkfic, Ironflint Themes, M/M, Spitefic, black magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumptive_sphinx/pseuds/consumptive_sphinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fëanáro (Quenya): one who is ruled by their passions; literally "spirit of fire". The name of an Elven king who was ruled by his anger and in so doing brought his people into the Everlasting Darkness, whose name is now a curse on the tongues of men.</p><p>(This is not coincidental.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fëanáro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iniquiticity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iniquiticity/gifts).



> title aside, this isn't a silmarillion fic. sorry for any confusion. 
> 
> if you haven't read Striking Iron With Flint by iniquiticity, you should. this will make much more sense, and also it's really good. 
> 
> trigger warnings for most things. proceed with caution.

Black magic sparks off of Hamilton - Washington doesn't mention it, in the interview or afterwards, but it's there, so thick that if it weren't for his own excursions into less-than-permitted magicks Washington might choke on it like smoke. Washington keeps his file on the desk, almost daring Hamilton to glance at it like it'll reveal something; Hamilton barely seems to notice that it's there.

Hamilton gets the job, of course. He'd have to be three quarters of the way to incompetent not to. Washington needs people around him who are willing to cast like that, willing to get the job done no matter what it takes. Hamilton has that, clearly, from the magic seared into his skin and from the single-minded determination he displays.

Hardworking, devoted, and brutally efficient, Hamilton makes an excellent EA. [ ] objects to being even partially replaced but Washington doesn't particularly care, never has and never will. [ ] can deal. Hamilton's good enough to be worth it.

Of course, that doesn't mean he doesn't listen to it, and when [ ] suggests using Hamilton for a blood sacrifice, Washington looks it over, looks Hamilton over, and nods.

~~

Normally Washington has to trick people into new-moon rituals - the boys he pays Richards for who'll bat their eyelashes even in the middle of a rune circle and barely care that they're bleeding, interns who agree to do anything at all for textbook money before they read the fine print - but Hamilton agrees eagerly. Another upside to having a black mage for an EA.

Hamilton, shirtless on his knees with his eyes closed and the bruises that pepper his skin exposed, is beautiful. He's even more beautiful when he bleeds.

It feels different, with him. Normally it's a bonfire and with Hamilton it's more like a blowtorch. Purposeful. Concentrated. [ ] doesn't comment but Washington knows it sees it too, can feel its irritation through the way the invisible tattoo on his thigh pulses. Washington always knows his own power but he hasn't felt it like this since the night he bound [ ], is only just noticing how much he missed the rush.

Hamilton, he thinks, was an _excellent_ decision.

~~

Hamilton tears the staff at the hotel several new assholes, first in English and then again in Cantonese, but their rooms have still been double-booked and they're still placed together, in a room with only one bed. [ ] has its ring box, and for all Washington cares Hamilton can sleep on the floor.

(Washington does not mix business with pleasure. That being said, Hamilton does not sleep on the floor.)

~~

Things only escalate from there.

They fuck in Washington's office, Hamilton bent over the desk or in Washington's lap in the office chair. Hamilton likes it as rough as Washington will give it, pushes that limit as far as he can get it to go.

Washington enjoys holding Hamilton down almost as much as Hamilton enjoys being pinned. Hamilton likes being dominated almost as much as Washington likes dominating him.

~~

At the next new moon he makes Hamilton bleed again, as much for the pleasure of it as the necessity. When the blade touches Hamilton's skin he moans like a cat in heat, his eyes rolling back into his head, and when the ritual is done he falls finally - blessedly - silent.

[ ] smiles, bloody-toothed and vicious. Washington could reprimand it. Washington _should_ reprimand it. He doesn't, is the thing.


End file.
